Super Shotgun (Classic)
The Super Shotgun (usually referred to as the Double-Barrel Shotgun) is a weapon in the Team Fortress series. It fires Shells, two per shot. There is a brief delay between shots, but this can be easily compensated for by avoiding the enemy's attacks while the new rounds are loaded. It is used by the Soldier, Heavy, Medic, Spy and Engineer. Quake Team Fortress and Enemy Territory Fortress The Super Shotgun is an average sidearm in Quake Team Fortress and Enemy Territory Fortress. It has damage falloff over distances, which makes it difficult to use at and range past short. In addition, its bullet spread makes it useless past medium range. It should serve as a backup weapon just in case your primary weapon, such as the Super Nailgun or Railgun, is out of ammo and you cannot easily obtain ammo for them. Always make sure that it is reloaded, as you'll never know when you'll need it. In Enemy Territory Fortress, the Super Shotgun is better than its QWTF counterpart, mostly because ETF's maps are smaller than QWTF's. This makes it easier to hit a target, as you and your target will generally be closer to each other because of how much smaller the maps are. However, the damage falloff neuters its potential, so it should still be used as a secondary weapon. Power *The Super Shotgun deals 4 points of damage over 14 pellets; 56 damage if all pellets connect, which makes this weapon able to kill one Scout in two shots. *The absence of fall-off damage in classic Team Fortress makes it an ideal primary weapon. *The Half-Life 1 Engine (Gold Source Engine) also limits the spread of the Super Shotgun, making it work surprisingly well at long range. *The reloading time is fairly quick as it only takes three seconds to completely reload it. Weaknesses *The Team Fortress Super Shotgun has fall-off damage which renders the weapon less useful at range, making it better suited as a secondary weapon. *It consumes two shells a shot, so it's capable of entirely consuming the player's shell reserve. *While the Super Shotgun does not have fall-off damage in Team Fortress Classic, it is preferable to use it in close combat quarters to deal full damage. Unfortunately, this causes the player to expose themselves to danger. Gallery file:ssg_qwtf.png|The QWTF Super Shotgun|thumb|none|link=http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/File:S file:ssg_etf.png|The ETF Super Shotgun|thumb|none|link=http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/File: Team Fortress Classic Unlike the QWTF and ETF Super Shotguns, the Team Fortress Classic version is a very potent and powerful weapon. It has no damage falloff, which makes it ideal for engaging enemies at up to medium range. Its spread also makes it useful for up to medium range as well. If most of the pellets connect, the Super Shotgun can kill a fully armored Soldier with about 9 shots. The Super Shotgun is highly recommended as a primary weapon for the Medic and Engineer, given its damage potential. For the other classes that use it, it should be the first secondary weapon they use in case they've either run of ammo for their primary weapon or they need to get somewhere and their primary weapon doesn't work well while moving (such as the Minigun). Gallery Image:ssg_tfc.png|The TFC Super Shotgun.|thumb|none|link=http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/File: Image:Tfc shotgun world.png|The TFC Super Shotgun World Model, it shares the same model with Single Shotgun|thumb|none|link=http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tfc_shotgu Image:Super shotgun hud noselect.png|The Super Shotgun HUD icon when not selected, it uses the same skin as the Half-Life Shotgun.|thumb|none|link=http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/File:Super_shotgun_hud_n Image:Super shotgun hud select.png|Ditto, when selected.|thumb|none|link=http://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/File:Super_shotgun_hud Trivia The TFC Super Shotgun uses the regular Half-Life 1 Shotgun model (representing a Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun), but its hud selection icon appears as an Ithaca Model 37 shotgun. Trivia *This weapon is from Quake 1. *The TFC Super Shotgun bears a close resemblance to the Franchi SPAS-12. Category:Weapons Category:Contents